


In Your Dreams

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night and hears a noise coming from one of the bunker’s guest rooms.  He breaks in and likes what he sees.  He likes it even more when he’s invited to join in.





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: DeanJodyDonna

Dean rarely woke up in the middle of the night but something had startled him awake tonight. He looked at the clock in his room, 2:30 AM, and tried to get back to sleep. What seemed like an hour later he checked the clock again. 2:37 AM. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, padding down towards the kitchen for some whiskey to help him get back to sleep. Jody and Donna were here to talk about some cases they’d been working on and he knew they’d want to get down to business in the morning. 

He was walking past Donna’s room when he heard a gasp followed by a yelp like she was in pain. Dean tried the door but it was locked. He didn’t have anything to pick the lock with so he ran back down to his room and grabbed what he would need before returning to Donna’s door. The hunter made quick work of the lock, shoving the door open and barreling inside of the room. “Donna! Are you alri…” Dean’s words died in the air as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Donna seemed to be doing just fine. She was lying on her back, her legs spread and her knees bent and someone was lying between them with their face buried in her pussy. She jumped when Dean appeared in the doorway and tugged at her partner’s hair. “Jo, we’ve…” she gasped again as Jo must have done something particularly nice with their tongue, “we’ve got company.”

“Which one?” a muffled but familiar voice asked before returning to her fun between Donna’s legs.

Donna threw her head back and moaned long and low, “Deaaaan.”

Dean had been fighting an erection from the moment he had entered the room but to hear Donna moaning his name like that… All of the blood in his body rushed straight to his cock. There was movement on the bed and only when her face came into view did Dean realize why he had known the voice. 

Jody looked Dean up and down, pausing to smirk at his boxer clad erection. “Are you just going to stand there, Dean or are you going to shut the door and join us?” 

Dean just looked at them, slightly dumbfounded, for another few seconds before he came to his senses. He turned and walked back to the doorway, shut and locked the door, and then took a few quick strides over toward the bed where the women were waiting for him.

Jody and Donna both reached up and pulled Dean into bed with them, one of them ending up on each side of him. Donna leaned in and kissed him deeply while Jody’s lips attached to his neck and both of their hands roamed over his chest. Their lips started exploring more of him, each of them playing his body like a master violinist plays her instrument. Donna mouthed at one of his hip bones as her fingers wrapped around the waistband of his boxers. She tugged the fabric off of his body so that all three of them were naked and then she slid in between his legs. Her mouth opened into a perfect ‘O’ shape and she held eye contact as she slid her lips over his erection, taking all of him in one go. 

“I have to be dreaming,” Dean groaned as Jody’s fingernails raked down his chest, the tingling pain shooting straight to his groin in the best way possible.

“You know, Dean,” Jody purred into his ear, “you’ve got such a pretty mouth. I’ve always wondered if it’s as good as it looks.” Jody straddled Dean and looked down on him with one eyebrow arched before she positioned herself over his mouth. 

One of Dean’s hands tangled in Donna’s hair and the other came up and gripped Jody’s thigh as he lapped at her center. His senses were in overload and he couldn’t recall a time when he had been happier. All he could see, smell, and taste was Jody, all he could feel was Donna, and the sounds that the three of them were making filled the room.

Dean used his lips and tongue to work Jody over and soon enough, he had her riding his face, grinding down onto him in earnest. Donna was still licking and sucking his cock like it was a popsicle and one particularly hard suck had Dean’s groan reverberating deep inside of Jody’s core. Jody, in turn, threw her head back and arched her back, locking eyes with Donna as she came all over Dean’s face.

“Fuck,” Jody panted as she climbed off of Dean, “I was right, Donna, his mouth is amazing. You need to try it next time.” 

Donna released Dean’s cock and climbed back up his body, licking Jody’s juices from his lips as she kissed him.

Jody settled onto the bed next to them as they continued kissing and watched for a few minutes. Occasionally, one of her hands would stray over to their bodies and squeeze a breast or tweak a nipple and eventually, she started giving them directions, instructing the pair on how she wanted to see them tease one another.

Dean and Donna put on a good show for Jody, gladly doing everything she asked with enthusiasm. Donna was pulling his hair and biting and marking his neck while his hands were roaming her body, one or two fingers occasionally dipping inside of her inviting heat, all at the direction of Jody. It was hot, it was dirty, and Dean was loving every second of it. So much so that he groaned but didn’t hesitate for a second when Jody gave them the instruction to stop.

“Hands to yourselves,” she demanded and they both complied. “Donna, I want you between my legs. My fingers just aren’t the same as your tongue.”

Donna quickly situated herself between Jody’s legs, a look of pure joy on her face at the prospect of eating Jody out. Jody stroked her hair. “Get on your knees, baby, and keep your ass up nice and high for me, ok?” Jody turned to Dean and added, “Isn’t she fucking gorgeous?”

Dean nodded, “You both are.”

Jody laughed appreciatively at that as Donna began licking her slit. She looked at Dean and tilted her head to the side, indicating that he should move behind Donna. “Speaking of fucking…” she sighed.

Dean understood immediately what Jody was suggesting. He palmed Donna’s ass and spread her cheeks, quickly licking a stripe up her slit from her clit to her asshole before lining himself up and pushing into her from behind. 

Donna was eager and backed up her hips to meet his, wiggling her ass as he filled her, all the while never pulling her mouth off of Jody. 

Dean began thrusting into Donna. She was so tight from this angle and after the blowjob she had given him followed by the way she had teased him at Jody’s direction, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last. Each thrust into her warmth brought him closer to the edge of his orgasm. Each thrust also pressed her face deeper into Jody’s center and Dean could hear just how much both of the women were enjoying that. 

Donna was the first one to cum. She shouted her release into Jody’s heat before clamping her lips down on her lover’s clit and sucking hard, sending Jody tumbling right after her. The sounds drifting up from the two women on the bed combined with Donna’s muscles milking his cock had Dean so very close. His thrusts became erratic as he pounded into Donna. “Oh God… Fuck… I’m gonna…”

Dean woke with a start and a groan of frustration. He didn’t usually wake up in the middle of the night and that had been a particularly nice dream that he would have liked to see through to the end. He tossed and turned for a few minutes while his erection flagged and finally decided that maybe some whiskey would help him fall back to sleep and get back to his dream quicker. Besides, Jody and Donna were actually visiting him and Sam in the bunker and he figured they’d want to get down to business first thing in the morning.

As he padded down the hall towards the kitchen, he walked past Donna’s room. He paused for a minute, fond memories of his dream washing over him. Just as he was about to finish his journey to the kitchen, Dean heard a gasp followed by a yelp like she was in pain and then an all too familiar voice shushed her. 

“Dean’s bedroom is just next door! Do you want him to burst in here?”

“Mmmmmm… That might be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalastura. Hope you enjoyed it! There's still a few more kink bingo fics to add to AO3, so keep your eyes peeled, friends.


End file.
